Porque eres mío
by Reginae Obscurae
Summary: Todas las noches son iguales. El calor y el deseo se mezclan en la oscuridad de la noche consumiéndolo, obligándolo a consumirlo. —¿Por qué?— pregunto entre gemidos, perdido en el éxtasis. —Porque fuiste mio…—


**Porque eres mío**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Akira Amano. La trama presentada a continuación no persigue ningún fin lucrativo.

**Pareja:** R27 [Reborn | Tsunayoshi Sawada]

**Ranting:** M

**Advertencias:** Lemon explícito | Mención de Shota

**Summary Completo:** Todas las noches son iguales. El calor y el deseo se mezclan en la oscuridad de la noche consumiéndolo, obligándolo a consumirlo. —¿Por qué?— pregunto entre gemidos, perdido en el éxtasis. —Porque fuiste mio…—

**[—]**

"_No te asombres, si una noche, _

_entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía"_

—Romeo Santos, Mia

**[—]**

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando el primer gemido de la noche fue escuchado. El cuerpo estremeciéndose, sumiéndose en un descontrolado calor que incitaba a la más primitiva de las danzas. Al más primitivo de los deseos. Tan ansiado, tan perfecto. Pero que tanto lo _negaba_. El calor sofocante, la pasión arrasando con sus cuerpos. Yendo y viniendo por la unión que mantenían, sofocándolos, excitándolos, acelerándolos.

—N-no… —

Su primer ruego. La suplica —_vacía, opaca_— que se perdió en la oscuridad de la habitación, confundiéndose con el constante choque de piel contra piel, de los jadeos, los gruñidos. Perdiéndose en medio de un mar de lujuria, de deseos y placer.

Y solo lo tomo con fuerza, apretando sus dígitos contra la cadera que se alzaba ante él, como un ofrecimiento la ofrenda al pecado. Arremetió una vez más contra él, contra el interior que lo acogió en el perpetuo calor, arrancándole un gruñido del más bajo de los placeres.

—No… más—lagrimas corrieron sin descanso por las mejillas carmín del niño, ¿o del adolescente era más acertado?—te lo ruego… basta—

Sus pupilas se oscurecieron, solo los instantes necesarios para volverse a tornar del más profundo de los rojos. El mismo color de la sangre —_espesa, oscura_—. Y era esas suplicas, los ruegos desmedidos de misericordia. Las lágrimas, los ruegos y gemidos se perdieron en los sonidos de la noche, en el silencio del exterior, en el calor del interior.

Y no podía evitarlo. No, no, no.

¿Cómo resistirse al deseo —_ferviente, avasallador_— que aquel cuerpo debajo de él le provocaba? ¿Cómo alejarse de la criatura que parecía pedir a gritos ser marcada por sus manos, por sus labios?

Y arremetió con fuerza una vez más. Tomando una de sus piernas lo vio vuelta, dejando su rostro, aquel que parecía perder las facciones infantiles para estilizarse, aquel que parecía el punto perfecto de la inocencia, del placer, del pecado. Aquel que solo podía incitar al más bajo de los deseos.

Todo era culpa de ese niño.

De sus gemidos, que se alzaron con fuerza ante las constantes envestidas.

De sus ruegos, que se perdían entre jadeos e hipidos.

De las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro, confundiéndose con el sudor de su cuerpo.

—¿Por… qué?—volvió a preguntar, una vez más. Como tantas otras veces.

Y esta vez, por aquella noche, se detuvo. Se quedó en su interior, observándole con detenimiento. Sus pupilas carmesí se concentraron con aquellos pozos chocolates —_profundos, bañados en la más entera de las inocencias_—.

Y sonrió una vez más.

¿Por qué? Siempre le preguntaba lo mismo, siempre le miraba ansiando la respuesta que, tal vez, nunca obtendría.

Y solo continúo.

Le tomo con fuerza, lo inmovilizo. Y continúo.

Porque el deseo era fuerte. Porque el calor era sofocante. Porque los gemidos le llenaban.

Porque, simplemente, podía continuar.

**[—]**

El sol volvió a salir por el horizonte, alumbrando los rincones del mundo, alejando a las criaturas que —_enajenadas, furiosas_— rehúyen de su calor.

Un día más en que deberá dejarlo.

En que solo deberá irse, dejando el cuerpo de un muchacho ser bañado por la luz de un nuevo día. Uno que le brindara alivio, la seguridad que durante la noche no puede.

Observo el cabello castaño —_única parte que aún era visible entre las sabanas de la cama_— ser mecidas por las ráfagas de viento que se colaban por la ventana.

"_¿Por qué?" _

La pregunta volvió a repetirse en su mente, como un susurro. El murmullo del viento. Suave, bajo, intermitente.

—Porque fuiste mío…—susurro hacia la nada, sin importar si era escuchado o no—. Porque eres mío—

Con un último vistazo, se perdió en lo últimos resquicios de oscuridad de aquella habitación.

Faltaba poco.

Solo un poco más antes de que vuelva con él. Antes de que, lo que le fue arrebatado una vez, vuelva a su lado.

**[—]**

Lo que, tal vez aquella criatura nunca supo, es que fue escuchado.

—Entonces, hazlo pronto, Reborn—

**[—]**

Si, nada de sentido y un final soso… pero es un _One-shot_ que quedara como tal… una idea en mi cabeza que me viene taladrando hacia mucho…

Sé que aun debo seguir un fic de estos dos que deje colgado, pero simplemente no encuentro la inspiración necesaria. ¿Quién diría? La imaginación e inspiración van por un camino totalmente diferente al del escritor… Cruel y avasallador destino.

En fin, si tiene dudas del final —porque sé que así será— pues me envían un MP o en los mismos reviews les responderé… Pero ¿no es mejor quedarse con la duda? Seguir la historia por propia cuenta en la inmensidad de nuestra mente, darle tantos finales, tantos sentidos como continuaciones… la imaginación humana siempre ha sido impresionante… tal vez debí dedicarme a ella —divagando—

En fin, esto solo es un pequeño one-shot que hice en un momento de la madrugada con mi cerebro a medio fundir. Espero les haya gustado~

_**¡Reginae fuera!**_


End file.
